walterlantzfandomcom-20200214-history
Alley to Bali
Alley to Bali is the 53rd animated cartoon short subject in the Woody Woodpecker series. Released theatrically on March 15, 1954, the film was produced by Walter Lantz Productions and distributed by Universal International. Plot Woody and Buzz Buzzard seek the attention of a curvacious Balinese woman named Babalu who wants to sacrifice them to the angry volcano god of her island, who is in need of long pig for his dinner instead of his usual vegetables. So the sexy seductress performs an alluring dance to get the two sailors to follow her. At one point Buzz accidentally winds up in the arms of a female gorilla who thinks he's handsome. However, she turns brown in disgust after kissing him. Neither Woody nor Buzz end up with the beautiful Babalu, but they do escape from the volcano's wrath with their lives. At the end of the film, they think they see Babalu waving her arms behind a rock. Both of them get turned on and run after her. But it was a trick and they get trapped by the tentacles of a cute yet gigantic pink female octopus with long eyelashes and blue eyes who finds both of them attractive. With her tentacles around their necks she kisses Woody on the cheek twice and Buzz once right on in the mouth with her big red lips, though she too is disgusted after kissing Buzz Buzzard. Notes *In the 1960s, Alley to Bali was re-released theatrically as Bali Ho. *The pink octopus would not be the last rather large female to fall in love with Woody Wodpecker and forcibly kiss him against his wishes. Gorgeous Gal does the same in A Fine Feathered Frenzy. Much like Woody initially became hot under the collar after witnessing the octopus' dance he was enticed by Gorgeous Gal's sexy voice on the phone. Not to mention promises of food, riches and matrimony from a woman who loved Woodpeckers and couldn't wait to meet him. However on both occasions Woody didn't get quite what he was expecting. Gorgeous Gal successfully kisses him on the lips several times and even marries him in the film. Censorship * The scene that Woody and Buzz drinks was censored in Brazil References *Cooke, Jon, Komorowski, Thad, Shakarian, Pietro, and Tatay, Jack. "1954". The Walter Lantz Cartune Encyclopedia. Video id:Alley to Bali Category:1954 films Category:Animated films Category:Walter Lantz Productions shorts Category:Woody Woodpecker films Category:Episodes Category:Woody Woodpecker Episodes Category:Buzz Buzzard Cartoons Category:Cartoons directed by Don Patterson Category:Cartoons with music by Clarence Wheeler Category:Cartoons animated by Herman Cohen Category:Cartoons animated by Ray Abrams Category:Cartoons animated by Ken Southworth Category:Cartoons written by Homer Brightman Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Raymond Jacobs Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Art Landy Category:Cartoons where Woody Woodpecker Loses At The End Category:Cartoons Where Buzz Buzzard Loses In The End Category:Cartoons Where Woody Woodpecker and Buzz Buzzard Both Lose In The End Category:Cartoons with Woody Woodpecker and Buzz Buzzard as Friends Category:Censored Cartoons Category:Cartoons Where Woody Woodpecker Loses In The End